It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Examples of inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices include frontal air bags, side air bags, inflatable curtains, inflatable seat belts, inflatable knee bolsters, and inflatable head liners.
Inflatable curtains are inflatable away from a vehicle roof to a deployed position between a side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. Inflatable curtains are inflatable with inflation fluid provided by an inflator and delivered to the curtain by a conduit, such as a fill tube.